


Stay With Me

by jjongslasagnehair



Series: Prompt Fics [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Forests, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, OnTae, PWP, Prompt Fic, SHINee - Freeform, jongkey - Freeform, jongkey are a side pairing in this au so im allowed to use that tag dont @ me, pretty pointless ngl, wow ontae are so cute and theyre not even my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongslasagnehair/pseuds/jjongslasagnehair
Summary: Jinki is woken up by Taemin who decides to take him to a cute little place in the forest in order to help him relax.Jinki never really gets the relaxation he was hoping for but it turned out well in the endStuff goes down****





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> lets start with some Ontae babey!!!
> 
> **Prompt - Forest/Woods**

“Taemin,” Jinki said with a huff as he let go of Taemin’s hand, which has been dragging him through the dark forest for the past 10 minutes, “h-how much longer until we’re there?”

Taemin stopped and looked behind him to see Jinki bent over with both hands on his knees, panting. He turned his attention to the worn-out leather watch on his wrist, squinting a little to read the roman numerals that were shown on the face.

“It’s about uhh.. 1:38?” he guessed, “we’re almost there.”

Jinki only let out a groan in response, straightening himself and taking Taemin’s hand once again.

Not too long ago, Jinki was wrapped up in his blankets, sleeping peacefully, when he was awoken suddenly by a consistent knock at his window. 

“Hyung!” Jinki instantly recognised the muffled voice of his best friend through the thick glass, “open up, quick!” 

After a considerable few minutes of trying to get himself to actually wake up and realise that _no, he’s not dreaming and Taemin is actually banging on his window right now,_ Jinki sighed and hesitantly unwrapped himself from his cocoon, making his way over to the window.  
Taemin had a huge grin on his face and Jinki glared at him before sliding up the glass.

“Taemin do you have any idea what time it is right now?” he whisper-yelled, before letting out a yawn, giving away his feigned annoyance.

“Yes I know it’s early but I found this really cool place and I really want to take you there,” Taemin answered, bouncing up and down a little. 

When Jinki said nothing and just stared at him, he added with a whine,  
“come on hyung, you’re too hung up with your studies and never hang out with me anymore. You can sneak out just this once, right?” he topped his plea off with his biggest gummy smile, grabbing Jinki’s hands and squeezing them as if that would somehow assist in getting him to agree.

After looking back at his door to see if all the house lights were off and his parents were both asleep, Jinki finally gave in to his best friend and started to crawl out of the window with a sigh. He could never say no to that little bastard.

After a few minutes of weaving in and out of trees, stepping over rocks and Jinki tripping on sticks a noteworthy amount of times, the pair came across a clearing in the dense wood, and Jinki was immediately hit by the beauty of this place, leaving his mouth gaping open as he looked around.

There was a gap in the tree leaves above their heads, which perfectly exposed the bright stars above them. Even the milky way was visible, a small channel in the pitch-black sky that lightened slightly, showcasing a swirl of indigo and, if possible, even more stars. The trees that outlined the circular shape of the clearing seemed different to the others in the forest, they were thicker in leaves and seemed to be a nicer juniper colour, but maybe that was just the light. The grass was long and dewy, reaching the mids of Jinki calves, and running just at the end of the glade was a small creek, next to it laying a fallen log, partly covered in bright moss.

Taemin turned to Jinki and smiled expectantly, “So, whatcha think?”

He didn't reply for some time, still preoccupied with taking in the beauty of this place. He closed his eyes, listening to the soft sound of crickets chirping, and the faint noise of the water in the creek running downstream. He took in the smell, it was damp and earthy, and the smell of pine leaves made it just that much better. And the air quality? Oh god, Jinki was sure he hadn’t breathed in anything more fresh or rejuvenating in his entire life. He wanted to stay here forever.

“Wow.” Was the only thing he could say as he opened his eyes to look at Taemin, a gentle smile forming on his face.

“I thought you’d like it here,” Taemin said, walking over to the log and sitting down on it, “you really need to destress and I thought this would be the perfect place.”

Taemin was right, Jinki thought, he had been stressing a lot. He was nearing the end of his high school life, drowning in assignments and things to study for. Every hour he wasn't at school, he was either studying or sleeping. He followed Taemin to the log, sitting down on it too and realising it was wet. He would’ve cringed a little at the feeling if this was a normal situation, but he was still stuck in a state of awe to even give it a second thought.

“So, how did you find this place anyway?” Jinki asked as he picked a tiny flower by his feet and twirled it in his fingers. It was slightly wet like the grass and had turned transparent. How strange, Jinki thought to himself.

“Oh you know, I was just wandering around while you were at school today and happened to stumble upon it,” Taemin replied, looking up at the sky.

Jinki hummed as he too looked up. He had known Taemin for two years and not once had he ever gone to school. Instead, he spent his days aimlessly walking, and just generally being a free spirit. A few months after they met however, Taemin explained to Jinki that both his parents had died in a freak car accident caused by a drunk driver. He had moved in with his only family member left, his uncle, but he was an alcoholic and frankly, he didn’t care about Taemin a whole lot and constantly abused him. After only a few weeks of being in his ‘care’, Taemin ran away, and his uncle didn’t even attempt to find him. Taemin was only 14 when that happened, and a few weeks away from turning 15 when he met Jinki. Ever since then they have been inseparable, well, save for the times Jinki is busy with school.

The two sat next to each other for a while, neither saying a word as they were both deep in thought. After _who-knows-how-long,_ Taemin spoke up, 

“Hyung, what are you gonna do after you graduate? Are you gonna go to uni or something?” He sounded genuinely curious, not just making small talk, and Jinki was left thinking for a second. 

“Honestly I’m not too sure at the moment,” Jinki said as he looked at Taemin fiddling with his hands in his lap. “I don’t think I’ll go to university, I’m okay with just working in a café or something chill like that.” He continued, leaning back slightly and putting his weight on his arms which were stretched out behind him. 

“Then why are you studying so hard?” There was the tiniest hint of frustration in Taemin’s voice, which surprised Jinki.

“Uh, I don't know, maybe if I get sick of life and want to try going in a different direction?” he thought of on the spot. If he was honest, he himself didn't even know why he was putting all of his energy into getting perfect grades. “I can always enrol when I’m older, it doesn't have to be as soon as I get out of high school.” At this point, he was thinking to himself out loud rather than answering Taemin’s question. 

“Can’t you just drop it though?” Taemin spoke up, “I’m sure they’d let you even if you’re grades weren’t perfect, hyung. Plus they’re already amazing right now, so you can afford to let go of it.” Taemin spoke quickly, and left Jinki a little shocked, he had never really acted like this before.

“Yeah Taemin, but-“

“Can’t you just leave school and stay with me, hyung?” Taemin cut Jinki off, his voice wavered, close to a whisper. Only when his hand reached up to wipe his eyes did Jinki notice that Taemin was on the brink of tears, his other hand clenching the loose material of his black cargo pants.

“Taemin?” Jinki let out as he looked at Taemin, before reaching out and holding him in his arms. That was when Taemin began to cry violently, his arms clutching Jinki’s jumper as his sobs broke the near silence of the peaceful environment around them.

“I want- want you to stay wi-with me hyung,” Taemin just barely got out, hiccupping every two seconds as he held Jinki tighter, “just the t-two of us together.”

As Jinki held Taemin into his chest, surprised by his words, he was left not knowing what to say. It was very rare for Taemin to let out his feelings, he was just always smiling. Jinki had never been the best at comforting people either. It was best to go to his friend Jonghyun for advice, not him. He whispered a few “shh its okay”’s and pet Taemin’s back for a while, all sorts of thoughts flooding his mind. When Taemin said that, did he mean like forever? As in become a couple? Or was he just feeling melancholic and wanting to stay with him for the night? He really didn’t know. 

As if reading his thoughts, Taemin continued. “Like.. can you be my boyfriend, hyung?” he looked up at into Jinki’s eyes, a sneaky grin creeping onto his face as he let out a shaky laugh, “I know you’re not straight.” 

Jinki looked back at him, smiling. That's the Taemin he knows. But wait- did Taemin actually just say that? He wasn’t wrong when he said he wasn’t straight, but did he actually feel that way for Taemin? He took a second to skim through all his memories of the past two years with him, he’d seen Taemin grow from that depressed, reserved 14 year old and into the outgoing, brave person he was now. As he thought about it longer, Jinki realised that maybe he really did feel that way for Taemin, he couldn't imagine where he’d be if Taemin wasn’t by his side.

When he’d come to a conclusion, Jinki snapped out of his thoughts only to see Taemin’s perfect smile replaced with a look of regret, and he started to push himself away from Jinki.

“I-I’m sorry that was stupid.” He said, his eyes starting to well up again. He started to turn away from him.

“Wait no- Taemin,” Jinki said hastily as he realised what Taemin was thinking, grabbing him gently by his shoulders. Taemin only gave Jinki a blank stare. 

_Oh god what do I say now? _

Not knowing what to do and figuring that Taemin wouldn’t mind, Jinki leant in and kissed him, hoping that his feelings were being conveyed. At first, he felt Taemin flinch but eventually, his arms were wrapped around his waist and he was kissing back.

After an all too short moment, Taemin pulled away from Jinki, looking him in the eyes,

“I love you, Jinki-hyung.”

“I love you too, Taemin,” Jinki replied, making sure that Taemin knew he meant it. He took Taemin’s hand for the last time that night as a light breeze whistled through the trees and laid goosebumps on their skin,

“Let’s go someplace warm, it’s starting to get cold out here.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow so that happened! I'm actually kinda proud of this fic even though its pretty cringy, but i hope you like it anywayㅎㅅㅎ
> 
> please leave a comment <3


End file.
